vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Krismo Sodi
Summary Krismo Sodi was a young male Kage Warrior and leader of all the Kage Warriors on the planet Quarzite. He and his warriors led a resistance movement against the Belugan dictator Lord Otua Blank. Krismo was fiercely loyal to his family and had absolute loathing for the Belugan regime. At one point in 20 BBY, he led a bold rescue mission to retrieve his younger sister, Pluma Sodi, whom the Belugans had kidnapped in order to be forcibly married off to Otua Blank. On said mission, he would demonstrate his willingness to go to great lengths to protect his family as well as his outstanding combat prowess, defeating noted bounty hunters Latts Razzi and C-21 Highsinger and even Boba Fett. In the end, he was defeated only by Asajj Ventress, a powerful Force Adept. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Krismo Sodi Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 20s as he appears to be in his physical prime. Classification: Kage, leader of the Kage Warriors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, masterful hand to hand combatant, masterful swordsman, master of stealth Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can take on the likes of C-21 Highsinger in hand to hand combat. Even managed to outright kick highsinger off the Belugam subtram) Speed: Subsonic (Far superior to the other Kage Warriors, who themselves are superhuman. Leapt onto a subtram moving at high speed from his Milodon. Ran rings around Latts Razzi and C-21 Highsinger. Disappeared from sight in an instant after distracting Ventress with a smoke grenade. Seemingly overall as fast as Ventress) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Reacted to and danced around a volley of heavy blaster rifle fire from Highsinger. Did the same with a volley of heavy blaster pistol fire from Boba Fett. Overall superior to the likes of Boba Fett and Cad Bane) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Superior to all other Kage Warriors, who themselves possess peak human or higher strength) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Should be as durable as the likes of Highsinger) Stamina: At least Peak Human. Faced off against noted bounty hunters Latts Razzi and C-21 Highsinger and even Boba Fett all in quick succession and was not the least bit tired. Even after receiving a beating from Ventress, he was later seen to be perfectly fine after Pluma was rescued and returned to him. Range: Extended melee range with electro swords (several metres by throwing them as projectiles), up to dozens of metres with smoke grenades. Standard Equipment: Two Kage electro swords, smoke grenades. Intelligence: Fairly High. Krismo is a highly skilled and extremely talented warrior who has managed to overcome three of the greatest bounty hunters in the galaxy by himself and all in quick succession. He is also a bold and respected leader who leads his warriors on the front himself. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Ninjas Category:Stealth Masters Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Honorable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 9